The Ideon: Be Invoked
The Ideon: Be Invoked is a 1982 film directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino. It premiered alongside its prequel, The Ideon: A Contact, on a double bill. Most material in this film makes up what would have the the final four episodes of the original Space Runaway Ideon. Synopsis On the planet Krayal, Cosmo Yuki and Kitty Kitten briefly argue about the presence of the Solo Colonists causing the Buff Clan to attack the colony, though they make up shortly afterward. Another Buff Clan raid occurs and Kitty Kitten is killed. Sometime after, the Solo Ship's crew end up at the planet Star Steckin and once again battle the Buff Clan. Gije Zaral is mortally injured in the fighting and the Ideon destroys the planet with the Ideon Swords. Sheryl Formosa, already devastated by her sister Lin's death, breaks down when she hears that Gije has been killed. Later, the now-pregnant Karala Ajiba is serving meals to the mechanics when the Ide suddenly transports her and Joliver Ira to the Buff Clan flagship, the Bairal Jin. Karala reunites with her father, Supreme Commander Doba Ajiba, and attempts to negogiate peace between the Solo Ship crew and the Buff Clan, citing that Ide is causing meteors to fall on the planet Buff and that she is pregnant with Bes Jordan's child. Upon hearing about the latter, Doba tries to kill Karala with a laser sword but ends up slashing Joliver instead. Karala and Joliver escape thanks to Karala's quick bluffing that Joliver's electrical tester was a lethal laser. The Solo Ship DS outs and rams into the Bairal Jin, its crew intending to rescue Karala and Joliver. The two manage to return, using a Buff Clan ship and are able survive a lethal blast thanks to the Ide's intervention. However, Doba sends all his forces after the Solo Ship. To make matters worse, the Ideon can not get the Ideon Gun conventially out due to battle damage. Doba decides to lure the Ideon into a path of a comet, and the Ideon has to tear into the ship in order to retrieve the Ideon Gun. Meanwhile Sheryl kidnaps Lou Piper and takes him to the deck of the Solo Ship. This ends up saving the Solo Ship, as the Ideon powers up and fires the Ideon Gun, destroying the comet. Sheryl and Lou are knocked back by the blast and the former's spacesuit ruptures, while Lou is teleported back to the Solo Ship by the Ide. However, the Ide, right at this moment, also sends a volley of comets to destroy both the Earthlings' and Buff Clan's homeworlds and remaining colonies. Karala, who is revealed to have a empathic link with Lou via her unborn baby, exits the Ideon and tries to search for Lou. Harulu Ajiba sends a boarding party to the Solo Ship while Cosmo goes after her. Karala finds Lou, but not before she starts glowing due to her baby and attracts the attention of her sister Harulu. Harulu sends out Kiralu and Torolof's Zanza Lubu to eliminate her sister but the Ide protects Karala and her baby from a laser blast. The Solo Ship DS-outs out of the battle-zone. Unfortunately, Harulu realizes that she could cripple the Solo Ship crew by killing Karala, which would therefore kill her baby. Cast Category:Film